The present disclosure relates to the field of garments, and specifically to garments that are able to change their appearance. More specifically, the present disclosure related to garments that change their appearance based on the role of the wearer of the garment.
There are four main types of disasters.
Natural disasters include floods, hurricanes, earthquakes and volcano eruptions that have immediate impacts on human health and secondary impacts causing further suffering from (for example) floods, landslides, fires, tsunamis.
Environmental emergencies include technological or industrial accidents, usually involving the production, use or transportation of hazardous material, and occur where these materials are produced, used or transported, and forest fires caused by humans.
Complex emergencies involve a break-down of authority, looting and attacks on strategic installations, including conflict situations and war.
Pandemic emergencies involve a sudden onset of contagious disease that affects health, disrupts services and businesses, and brings economic and social costs.
Any disaster can interrupt essential services, such as health care, electricity, water, sewage/garbage removal, transportation and communications.
All such types of disasters often create chaotic environments, in which the interplay between injured persons and/or damaged property with emergency responders (e.g., police, fire fighters, emergency health care providers) is confusing. That is, coordinating emergency responders within such chaotic environments is difficult, since it is often difficult to even know who needs help, what the state/role of each person is (whether a victim of or responder to the disaster), etc.